The Boby Zach Show: Homelez
Homelez is the first episode of The Boby Zach show. It is written by Zachary and it aired on November 18, 2015. Plot When Boby Zach gets kicked out and disowned by his Momthr Lursan, how will he cope being homeless? Cast Slappuccino as Boby Zach LVCh0rd as Momthr Lursan Naya Rivera as Jew TheFemaleBoss as Sidni Quickrydina as Androz EternalFlame as Naet Alyssafowble as Alersa HereforHorris as Don NervousShipper as Feylux Beezlebabe as Ali Joan DisneyMeerkats as Jeoy ChiefAlejandro as Alecks Sam Sedd as Som Bread Episode SCENE ONE: Momthr Lursan and Boby Zach Momthr Lursan: Boby Zach hury teh fok up yur dinnr iz geting cold Boby Zach: Momthr i told u im 2 old fur brest feding nao Momthr Lursan: Shut teh fok up. I maed u, wthout ur glorious chart topping momthr u wuld b fat nd homeless, noe suck Boby Zach: No Momthr Lursan: Scuse mi? Boby Zach: I sed no Momthr Lursan: Stahp bein a litl whore n do as yurr told or ill flush ur Poot doen da toilet Boby Zach: Lol Momthr Lursan: Am srs ai wil disoen yuo n yuo wil flop hardr than Passive Aggression Boby Zach: Lolol Momthr Lursan: DNT PUSH MI U LITL SHET Boby Zach grins at her and throws a copy of GLAM by Alison Jean at her forhead. Momthr Lursan: Dat iz et i hav had et wit yu, git da fk out of mai house yu caen liv wit yor dadther Boby Zach: Waet who iz mai dadthr Momthr Lursan: Ei don’t fuckin know, noaw scram peasent ei hav a nue boby 2 adopt lol Momthr Lursan kicks Boby Zach out of the house and goes upstairs into her bedroom, she opens her closet and it is full of crying babies. Momthr Lursan: Ah yes, ai think ai’ll haev an mexsicunt 2dai Momthr Lursan picks up a random Mexican baby and proceeds to wrap it in a Spanish burrito. Scene goes back on Boby Zach, who is outside of the house regretting his actions. Boby Zach: Wel fuk. END SCENE. SCENE TWO: Androz, Jew, Naet, Sidni, and Boby Zach A tired Boby Zach stumbles upon a McDolans, where he sees some of his friends sitting in a booth. Boby Zach: Hrey. Jew: Who de fuq r u?? Boby Zach: Helo??? Itz mi??? Sidni: Gros. Ets Momthr Lursan’s fat boby. Wot ar u doing heer? Boby Zach: Te fat kunt kckd mi ot 4 bein ugly. Nao am tryin 2 find mi dadthr, do u flops no hew he iz? Androz: I mit no. Boby Zach: Ew wot iz a mexsicunt doing n a mcdolanz?? Dnt u haev an taco boll 2 fap ovar? Naet: Hi iz jus heer so we don’t get labald az racis, evn tho we r lol Androz: Naet wat teh fok?? Naet: Shut up troggy let teh poor boby sit Naet pushes Androz off the booth and he runs off crying whilst eating a taco, Boby Zach sits in his place. Every1: Lolol Jew: Buy got weerd on itunez xx Sidni: Clap ur trap jew, nao tell uz sweet boby zach, wher r u headed?? Boby Zach: Idfk am homelez Naet: Ew we cnt sit wiv teh homelez, u wil impct mi salez on rivalries Sidni: Rivalries salez hav alredy hit rok botom, alltho ei sum timz buy et az tollet papur lol Naet: Sidni pls Jew: I stil dnt no hew teh fok dis iz Naet: Boby Zach pls leev u stinky tramp Boby Zach: Fuk u guyz :( Boby Zach runs out of McDolans crying. Jew: Rest in piss. END SCENE. SCENE THREE: Alersa, Don, Feylux, and Boby Zach Boby Zach runs into an alleyway and starts crying. Little did he know, he had company. Boby Zach: Whhiaihafisudhf  Alersa: Oh em gee slayyyyy queen!!! Snatch my weave you gay hunty!! xDDD Boby Zach: Wat teh fok Alersa: HAHAhaahaA JIGGLE JIGGLE HUNTY!!!! Boby Zach: Omfg stop Alersa: Um? Sit ur butt bak doan!! I meen luk at ur jiggly head xDD u dnt belng heer FREAK. Dnt make me snatch ur weeve !!!! XD Boby Zach stares in shock of the ugliness he has just witnessed. When a hand touches him on his shoulder and he turns around and screams. Don: R U REDDY 4 DA RAEP OV UR LAIF ??? Alersa: YAS QUEN SLEY HEM!!! SNTCH HIZ WEEVE!!! Boby Zach screams and runs away as he bumps into an old wrinkly hag. Feylux: *insrt 2k11 meme her* Boby Zach throws a tub of gasoline onto Feylux’s head, pulls out a match and lights all three of them on fire. He then runs away, again. END SCENE SCENE 4: Ali Joan and Boby Zach Whilst Boby Zach is running away from the uglies he has just murdered, a bright beaming light appears before him and an angel like figure walks through. Ali Joan: HELO. IT ME. Boby Zach: Hew? Ali Joan: Dnt fckin “hew?” mi u skwer rat. Am th Ali Joan, buetiful an amazeyn quen. Ei am teh richst, blondost, kuntiest bitch n teh world n ai am hur t sav u frem flopping. Nao bow 2 me trollop. Boby Zach: ... Ali Joan: Listn u lil kunt, i herd abut wat happnd wiv u nd ur whore momthr, so ai am her 2 fix ur problemz. Mi. Ali Joan. Problam fixr 2k15. Also prt time model nd chrt toppin sinsation. Am willng 2 adopt u, u wil becum an Joan nd liv in luxury n hapinez. I wli maek u famuz!!! wat do u sey quen? Boby Zach: K Ali Joan: Fabulouz, am havin a selebraytion perty, tell al ur frends! Be @ mein in 5 mins. K bai ugl- i maen sweet boby child. Ali Joan struts back into the mysterious angelic light, leaving Boby Zach confused as he has no idea where quen Ali’s house is. RIP him. END SCENE. SCENE 5: Every1 We are now at Ali Joan’s house party, everyone relevant is there. Oh and Alersa made it as well. Everyone is twerking up the wall, throwing glasses at fatties and having a #greattime. Ali Joan: ATENSION BABALON WHOREZ! 2dai is a speshul dai 4 mi. Am adoptin mi furst child. Jeoy: Momthr wat teh fok?? Ali Joan: Zip it frogay. Pls giv it up 4 da 1 nd onli Boby Zach Jean!!! Momthr Lursan spits out her drink and storms onto stage. Ali Joan: Ohai sas i ddnt no u were cuming lol wat a surpize. Momthr Lursan: HAO DAR U STEAL MEIN BOBY. HE IS MEIN. Ali Joan: Dats not wat his burth sertificut seys Ali Joan shows Boby Zach’s birth certificate where she has scribbled out Sas’ name and wrote “Ali Joan” in a pink glitter pen. Momthr Lursan: U WIL PAY 4 DIS SLUT. Am warneng u. Ali Joan: Lol sux 2 b u, SLAVES GIT DIS FLLOP OUT OF MI HOUSE Alecks and Andros, Ali’s Mexican slaves, escort Momthr Lursan out of the house as she shouts and weeps for the loss of her Boby. Boby Zach: Hu dat hu dat Ali Joan: Lol idk All of a sudden, a dark mysterious figure breaks through the front door of Ali Joan’s house. Making everyone scream. Mistry vois: STOP DIS @ 1NCE Ali Joan: Wat in da naem of ali joan is dis??? Som Bread: AM SOM BREAD. BOBY ZACH’S BERF DADTHR. Everyone gasps and looks at Boby Zach, who is in shock... END SCENE Category:The Boby Zach Show